


You're Worth Loving Forever

by BlazingSoul500



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fear, First Dates, Love, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingSoul500/pseuds/BlazingSoul500
Summary: For the past 6 months Mythra has been having a nightmare about what she and Pyra did to Rex at the world tree. With this feeling that she's unworthy of Rex's love she decides to ask him out on a date. Despite this Mythra questions if her love for Rex can overcome this unease that tears at her soul.
Relationships: Hikari | Mythra/Homura | Pyra/Rex, Hikari | Mythra/Rex, Homura | Pyra/Rex
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	1. Out of the darkness comes warmth?

“Why? Why did you leave me Mythra?” Rex looked at Mythra with a fury in his eyes.

“Rex you must understand I had no choice if I did not you would have died!” Mythra stood in of Rex with tears in her eyes. “I know I hurt you, but Rex I love you”

Rex screamed “Oh, you love me!? You have no idea how much it hurts me to love someone like you and Pyra. I thought you two would never leave me again, but then you two go and die on me leaving me to wonder if you would ever come back putting this terrible burden on my soul.”

Rex’s eyes were filled with so much rage and sadness. That same look that tore her soul apart 500 years ago Mythra had to pour every ounce of her heart out to him no matter what to let him know that she truly loved him.

“Rex please listen to my heart and my soul I have so much love for you! Your light sets my soul on fire!” Mythra Pleaded 

Rex turns his back against Mythra “Well I no longer love you or Pyra and you can just stay here in the darkness and fade into nothing you do not deserve to be loved by me!”

In that moment Mythra’s heart shattered she felt herself being dragged into an endless sea of darkness deeper and deeper slowly being pulled away from the one man she loved her reason for living. Her voice barely a whisper as tears slowly fall from her face.

“Rex please I’m sorry I love you! I love you! I love you! I…”

Jolting awake covered in sweat her heart beating loudly in her chest. Mythra hated this feeling this nightmare this terrible nightmare kept eating away at her for the past 6 months.

“Mythra what is wrong?” Rex yawned as he opened his eyes.

There he was the man I loved staring at me with those golden eyes the same ones that would always put me and Pyra at ease whenever we saw them. 

Mythra answered “Oh, sorry I did not mean to wake you just a nightmare that is all” Just like that Rex quickly pulled the blonde into a hug his warm embrace calming the dark waters of pain within her heart. She managed to let out a sigh as Rex rubbed her back.

“Rex?” Mythra called out to him with a quiver in her voice.

“Yes Mythra?”

“Um can I kiss you?”

Rex replied with a smile “Of course, if that is what you want?”

Mythra smiles lovingly at him and pulls him in. She really did need this far more than she realized. Even kissing him made her soul feel warm. “Rex just hold me please.” 

“Anything for you Mythra” Rex held her close to his chest as he pulled them back on the bed and pulled the covers over them. Just like that they fell asleep.

The next following morning Mythra woke up bright and early to make Rex some breakfast. Back then she normally would not even try to cook, but after getting help from Pyra and Corrine she was finally able to handle herself in the kitchen. At least now Pyra would not be the only one cooking for their boyfriend anymore. Mythra stood proudly admiring her work she cooked Rex a stack of pancakes with blue berry syrup with eggs and a side of bacon and a cup of orange juice. "Just one more thing" She ties her hair into a ponytail the same style that he liked. Rex walks in with that same smile he always gave her. 

“Morning Mythra is that for me?” 

Mythra laughed “Of course, it is for you silly now go on eat up!”

Rex really did love Mythra and Pyra enough to make his heart hurt. So much so that he made sure to shower the both of them with as much love as possible.

Today Mythra had a plan. “Rex?” 

“Yeah Mythra?” 

“Could you come home early tonight?” 

“Sure! got something planned?” 

“Well how about we go out on a date?”

Rex looks at Mythra in shock. “Sure! Are you up for this Mythra I mean considering what happened last night just wondering” Mythra thinks back to what Rex told her in her nightmare. 

“You do not deserve to be loved by me”

Reassuring him with a blush and a smile of her own “Of course Rex I am ready for this and for this special night let me handle everything. You just go out there and continue to change the world.”

Rex smiles “Well okay I will see you tonight!” 

Mythra’s soul starts to feel restless in that moment as if in one instance that warmth she felt would leave her forever. “Hey Rex!” Rex turns to face her.  
“I love you!” 

Rex pulls Mythra into a hug “I love you too Mythra!” As she watches Rex leaves, she once again feels herself falling into the sea of darkness.  
“Tonight, has to be perfect for us it has to be”

Mythra exclaimed “I promise Rex we will always be together! You me and Pyra our love was able to save this world from this 500-year-old curse and it was our love that was able to bring us together again in Elysium. Sure, I wish this doubt would fade away, but hopefully our date tonight will finally put this feeling to rest.”

A lighthearted laugh could be heard behind her. “Pyra?” 

“Hey sis just made it back from visiting Corrine is Rex already gone?” 

“Yeah you just missed him.” Mythra looked at her with a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

Pyra smiled sadly “Really, I wanted to kiss him goodbye, but what is this about a date?” Even though they did not share a body anymore Mythra knew better than anyone that her and Pyra’s feelings and emotions were always the same due to their core crystal. 

“Well I asked Rex out for our first date” Mythra stated with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Pyra beamed with joy “Really that’s great Mythra!”

Mythra was in shock “Really, I figured you would be a little disappointed that you would not be getting the first date.”

Oh, how Pyra loved her sister, but she understood Mythra’s feelings for their boyfriend in a way no one else could. 

“Come on sis if it were not for me Rex would have no idea how much you loved him not that you did not try at times should I remind you of your blushing, or your attempt at trying to get an answer out of Rex for when he was going to propose to you and let’s not forget the way you would smile so lovingly at him!” 

Mythra turned away with a blush on her face “I really hate it when she teases me”

Pyra put her hand on her shoulder “Being completely honest here Mythra that is your way of expressing your love for him we both have our own ways of showing our love, but at the end of the day all that matters is that we are loved right?”

Mythra looks back at her sister with a look of pure happiness “Your right Pyra we are loved so there is no reason to fear anything” 

Pyra hugged her “There you go sis! Now come on let us make sure you look sexy for Rex tonight!” 

‘Yeah!”

“Just promise me one thing Mythra.” Pyra looked at her with a serious look in her eyes.

“What is it?”

Pyra suddenly had a blush on her face “That I get the next date!” 

Mythra replied with a smile “Of course!” 

As her thoughts drifted only one thing was on her mind “Tonight, is going to be great right Rex? Just thinking about our date is making my soul feel warmer than it has all morning!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry I didn't mean to have Mythra struggle this much about her love for Rex, but I just wanted to get across that she still feels a lot of pain from her choice at the world tree and thinks deep down Rex will leave her because of that pain after everything he when through for her and Pyra. The next chapter is going to be a lot of Fun! Hope you enjoy this story!


	2. A Dinner With Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Nice Dinner can't help Mythra as she and Rex head towards the place where old wounds start to open that take her back to where it all started when she returned to the world.

Mythra was ready for tonight. This was going to be her first real date with Rex, but still she was a bit nervous. It made sense to her, this was something most girls dreamed of, having a night out with your special someone.

But, at that moment all that mattered to her was that she was going to have the entire night to be with Rex. This was something she had been wanting to do with him for a long time, but considering everything that had happened to them, it just felt like the timing was off.

Mythra smiled. “I hope he likes this look”. She took this chance to look herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a black dress that had a slit that allowed her to show off her long legs, a small keyhole in the shape of a heart showing her bust a little more than usual, a blue ribbon that she tied around her waist and a nice pair of black heels.

Mythra sighed. “Now for my face”. She knew that Rex always found her face to be so beautiful whenever she caught him looking at her, like he was so mesmerized by her, like she was the only thing in the world that mattered.

“Maybe I should use this color!”. Mythra decided to use a coat of pink lipstick to make her lips more colorful. There was a knock at her door.

Pyra called out. “Mythra hurry up you’re going to be late!”

“I know! I know!”. She knew she couldn’t keep Rex waiting much longer. Mythra took one last look in the mirror. To finish off her look she took a small piece of blue ribbon and used it to tie her hair into a ponytail the same hairstyle Rex complimented her for back then when she and Pyra were still able to use Pneuma.

“Okay Rex I’m coming!”. Mythra headed out the door and into the dinning room. Pyra was waiting for her.  
“Mythra do you have you and Rex’s tickets for the play?”. Pyra was still concerned about her sister, this being a big night and all she still wanted this night to go well for her, besides, she deserved this night out.

“Y-yeah I do, what about the dinner reservations?” 

Pyra smiled” Don’t worry table for two at 9:00 at the diamond restaurant, right?”

Mythra sighed in relief “Thanks sis don’t know what I would do without you”.

Oh, how much Pyra loved her sister, but even now she knew Mythra needed her love and support and she wanted to show her she could always count on her.

“Anytime sis, now go have a great time!”. Pyra hugged Mythra. “hey, when you get back you can tell me all about it!”

“I will”. Mythra smiled and headed out the door, for dinner her and Rex were going to Mor Ardain, maybe they would get to see Morag and Brighid. Hopefully, she wouldn’t have to worry about any teasing from her this time. Although in the back of her mind she knew Nia was the worst when it came to bugging her and Pyra about their relationship with Rex.

“Now I understand how annoying she can be at times”. Mythra scowled, Rex was going to meet her at the restaurant since he was finishing up some work for Tora at the artificial blade factory he helped Tora and his father open. Since there weren’t many blades left anymore due to Amalthus and Torna, he tried to do the most he could to lessen that scar left by this war.

“You really do have a big heart, don’t you Rex?”. Mythra smiled as she walked up to the restaurant. 

“Well let’s do this!”

As she went through the doorway people stopped and stared at her. It wasn’t like this was anything new to her or her friends, since her, Pyra, and Rex were basically celebrities now. Although she wished sometimes people would respect her private life.

“Life of a hero huh, feels nice!”. Mythra walked up to the host this place was nice, the overall atmosphere of the place just screamed romance to her.

“Oh Ms. Mythra we’ve been expecting you!” The host noticed her walking up to the counter, but she was nervous for some reason maybe because this was the first time someone had been so formal with her  
“Y-yes I’m Mythra, I have a 9:00 reservation.” She replied with a hint of shyness in her voice.

“Yes of course Mr. Rex just got here let me lead you to your table”. She walked past many other tables and so many young women greeted her and told her she and Pyra were amazing and that they hoped they could be like them someday.

“These women really look up to us wow!”. Mythra continued to walk, until she was led to a private room, once she came in, she was blown away. There were rose petals scattered on the floor, gentle harmonic music was playing.

“It’s all so beautiful!”. Mythra cried tears of joy at seeing this wonderful sight. She sat down at the table. The table had two candle sticks placed in the middle already lit. Dinner hadn’t even started yet and she already felt like this was too much!

“Have a great evening Ms. Mythra!”. The host left the room leaving her all alone. Mythra was a little worried Rex was supposed to be here already.

A voice called out “Sorry to keep you waiting Mythra”. Mythra looked in the direction of the voice someone was walking into the room as the person came into view her face slowly started to sport a large smile.

“Rex!”.

“Hey Mythra, you look beautiful!” Mythra couldn’t help blushing at his words.

“Thanks Rex, you look really handsome!”. As she got a better look at him, he was wearing a black suit, with a red tie and some brown high tops. He had also combed his hair back.

“Well I got to look good for my girl! Right?”. Rex smiled at Mythra, he really wanted this night to be special for her considering the unease he felt from the night before after her nightmare, but that would be a topic for later.

“Aw you charmer trying to get lucky tonight, are we?”

“Mythra you tease!”. Rex stumbled and turned his head away from her.

“Relax Rex I’m just playing with you!”. Mythra was really starting to enjoy herself, it made sense to her being with Rex always seemed to put her heart at ease now. Although she was getting hungry at this point.

“Ah Mr. Rex and Ms. Mythra, we have your food ready for you!”. The chef entered the room with two plates of food. As the plates were placed down in front of them, they could see that they had grilled chicken, chopped carrots, mash potatoes, and some green beans.

“This all looks so delicious!”. Mythra looked in aw at her food she couldn’t wait to dig in, but she had one other thing on her mind. Lucky for her she didn’t have wait long.

“We also have a lovely chocolate cake for you two later, well we’ll leave you to your meal enjoy!”.

Rex and Mythra smiled “thank you we will!”. About 20 mins later the two of them were almost done with their food, but took some time to engage in some conversation mostly with Mythra asking about could she join Rex on some of his salvaging missions, which he was more than happy to.

“Now for some of that cake!”. Mythra wasted no time in getting two big pieces of chocolate cake and just stuffing them into her mouth, but funnily enough she hadn’t realized how messy she was being.

“U-Um Mythra?”. Rex nervously looked at her in disbelief but couldn’t help but laugh at her actions she was just being her usual self, even if she still wasn’t used to things like this.

“Huh?”. Mythra looked at Rex and saw his amused look at that moment she quickly hid her face from him overcome with embarrassment. “Sorry about that Rex”.

“Hey Mythra, no need to apologize, I’m just glad you’re enjoying yourself!”. Getting to see her like this always brought a smile to his face, just seeing the girl he had grown to love as well as Pyra so happy and content made nights like this worth it.

Mythra quickly cleaned herself off and checked the clock.” Rex it’s almost 10:30 we need to go!”

“Titan’s foot you’re right!”. Rex and Mythra hurried down to plaza, over the past couple of months Alrest had managed to create teleporters which made getting to the other nations a lot faster.

As Rex set the teleporter for Uraya Mythra was lost in her own thoughts. “Maybe this date will work out after all”, but even with her trying to reassure herself, she still couldn’t shake off this negative feeling.

“Mythra hey Mythra!”. Rex called out to her

“Huh?”

“I was asking did you enjoy dinner tonight?”. Mythra saw that Rex was looking at her with worry in his eyes “yeah I did sorry just lost in thought”. She really didn’t want Rex to worry about her this was their special night.

Mythra pulled Rex into a kiss to calm him down, but this was more of an effort to calm herself the roaring dark sea within her heart was starting to pull at her again. “Rex I’m just feeling a little overwhelmed by this, you know since this is a new experience for me.”

“I know Mythra, but don’t you worry everything is going to be okay, let’s go enjoy this play!” Rex grabbed Mythra’s hand and they left the teleporter, but as they approached the playhouse Mythra face was filled with terror.

She whispered so quietly that Rex couldn’t hear her “Vandham, a fallen hero”. Just like that Mythra’s soul went cold.

In the back of her mind all Mythra could hear was “You don’t deserve to be loved by me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mythra's wounds are going to be put to the test in the next chapter, but also Rex's love for her is going to be the key in helping her move forward. Mythra after everything you've been though you deserve to be happy and Rex is the only one for you!


	3. The Wall That Held Back Her True Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wall can cause a person to hide their true feelings. Mythra comes to understand what hiding her love for Rex could have cost her and leads to a heartbreaking choice.

“Please I don’t want to remember this!” Mythra walked towards the playhouse holding Rex’s hand a little tighter than usual. Once again that feeling of unease found its way back into her heart.

“Mythra, what’s wrong are you okay?” Rex knew something had to be wrong with her, but he did not want to push her to talk about what it was. Even though she had that same look on her face from last night when she had that nightmare.

Mythra smiled back “Oh, I’m okay Rex, I’m sorry I didn’t hurt your hand, did I?” She really hoped that he would just accept her response for now this really was not the time for her to talk to him about something like this.

“Don’t worry Mythra you didn’t hurt me” Rex smiled back.

“Well good!” Mythra smiled.

“Rex, Mythra!” A voice called out to them, a voice that both knew very well.

“Iona!” Rex quickly rushed forward to give the little girl a hug, he and Mythra had not seen the young girl since they helped her take care of Cole when his health started to worsen.

Mythra watched Rex hug Iona and the sight brought a smile to her face, but on the inside she felt sad. She could not really blame herself for why she felt this way since she still blamed herself for not just Rex’s pain, but also her pain as well.

“Hi Iona, it’s great to see you again” Mythra smiled sadly at the little girl. Iona saw this and pulled her into a hug.

“Mythra where’s that happy smile, aren’t you having a great time tonight?”

“Of course, I’m just a little sad” Mythra wanted to talk to Iona about Vandham since they had not really had a chance to since her and Rex were having to stop this war at the time. So, this at least would give her a chance to tie up loose ends.

“Hey Mythra, we still have a little before the show, I’m going to go find our seats you can chat with Iona until then!” Rex figured Mythra wanted to talk with her since they had not seen one another in a long time.

“Okay I’ll see you in there!” Mythra winked back Rex. She watched him go inside and then turned her attention towards the blue haired girl.

“Sorry Iona “Mythra knew she had also hurt her that day as well and after all this time her soul could not break away from this guilt that had slowly been tearing away at her. She found herself falling into that sea of darkness again and the light getting dimmer and dimmer.

“Mythra its okay, I know it wasn’t your fault for what happened to Vandham and I know if he were here, he would be proud of you and Pyra” Iona smiled proudly at her words even though she lost Vandham she still had Cole and besides she loved Mythra and Pyra they were like the sisters she never got to have just like how Rex was like a big brother to her.

“Iona” Mythra looked back her with tears in her eyes. She could not believe Iona was not upset with her about this, but she knew the little girl was right at least she had Cole and her, Pyra, and Rex as a part of her family.

“Well Mythra you don’t want to keep Rex waiting, do you?” Iona teased Mythra a little bit when she heard that Pyra and Mythra had finally got together with Rex she was overjoyed, but when she heard about what happened at the world tree she was not surprised that they had not decided to do anything else outside of confessing their love for one another.

“Thank you, Iona,” Mythra smiled.

“Anytime Mythra, by the way make sure you send me an invite to the wedding!” Iona smirked back at her.

“Iona!”. Mythra blushed she really did not think that this little girl would tease her about marriage sure, she had playfully asked Rex about when he would propose, but that was when they were not a couple yet.

“I’m just playing with you Mythra, now go have a good time!” Iona smiled.

“U-um thanks Iona” Mythra walked into the playhouse to find Rex and get to her seat. Still she hoped this play would not cause her anymore unease compared to what she already felt earlier at least she would be with him.

“Do you really think you deserve him?”

“Who said that?” Mythra turned around and in that moment, she was in shock there stood a dark version of herself once again repeating the words…

“Do you really think you deserve him?”

“Who are you?” Mythra was completely lost how she was somehow able to see a darker version of herself was very strange, but right now she needed to find Rex this was starting to scare her. For some reason it all felt so familiar to her.

“Oh, you’ll find out who I am tonight enjoy the play Mythra!” The dark Mythra faded away for now it seemed. As Mythra entered the main theater she found Rex waiting for her by their seats. She quickly put on a bright smile and walked up to him.

“Were you waiting for me Rexy?” Mythra kissed Rex on the cheek.

“Well it wouldn’t be right for me to take my seat without you right?” 

Mythra blushed “Wow what a gentlemen” She took her seat next to Rex and settled in for the night and for an extra sense of comfort she held his hand. The warmth of his hand helped her relax and put her mind at ease.

As the play was about to begin Cole came out to greet the audience.

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen you are in for a wonderful treat tonight. It is a great honor to give you this tale about a great man, a hero, a friend, and a mentor. This man was known as Vandham!”

While Rex and Mythra watched the play Mythra could not help but look at Rex. She could see the smile on his face, but at the same time the sadness in his eyes. She knew what that look meant the pain of losing someone dear to you. She and Pyra knew that Vandham was like a father to him and sadly he had been robbed of the chance of having a father and a mother way before they had even met him. The man she loved had lost out on a lot in life. No parents, no real sense of a childhood, or even a normal life.

Mythra whispered “I’m sorry Rex, you didn’t deserve any of this”

A voice coldly called out “You should be sorry Mythra! He loves you and Pyra so much and all you two have ever done is hurt him time and time again!”

Mythra shuddered in fear at the sound of the voice she started to lose focus as she saw the darker version of herself appear once more, but this time as she looked into it’s eyes she instantly found herself at the place of her resonation.

Mythra called out “Rex, where are you?”, but no answer came.

“He’s not here Mythra, he’s gone”

Mythra turned around and there she was standing face to face with her darker self. A look of pure anger and hatred was staring right back at her. Why this was happening she did not know, but she was going to find out.

“Why are you here!” Mythra yelled.

“Poor Mythra you still haven’t figured it out yet” The other Mythra walked past her and kept walking until she stopped right at the edge of the Urayan Titan. She turned around and spoke to her so coldly .

“This place lies at the center of your heart, the darkness and fear that has been eating away at you since that day you came into Rex’s life, the day you held back and caused the man we love so much pain!”

“Wait the man we love?” Mythra pondered. This was not making any sense to her how was this dark version of her claiming to love Rex like she and Pyra did. There was no way something like this was even possible unless.

“No way!”

“So, you finally get it” I’m the version of you that you kept up as an act in order to protect Rex, or I should be saying in order for you to distance yourself cause you didn’t want to get hurt again”

At that moment it all made sense to her. The anger being thrown back at her by her own self. Her own wall that she hid behind. She hid her true feelings of love and compassion towards Rex, the man that was willing to sacrifice everything for her and Pyra so that they could have a future. A man that she ended up placing a terrible burden upon at the end of their journey. Feelings of love that had been a part of her for 500 years, but she could not understand them at the time.

Mythra fell to her knees in tears “I’m a horrible woman who keeps hurting the man I love”

“Oh, It’s too late for that Mythra! Rex is already dead!” The dark Mythra scolded her and made her feel a pain she never wanted to experience ever again failing to protect someone dear to her and yet this time it was too much for her. As she lifted her face Mythra saw a tombstone it read

“Rex, a young hero gone too soon”

“No!”

The dark Mythra stood over her “So I ask again do you deserve him?” The darkness slowly consumed Mythra’s soul tearing it apart piece by piece all her memories passing her by as she drifted further away from the light within her.

Mythra answered in a whisper “No I don’t deserve him, nor do I deserve to be loved by him”

As the dark Mythra faded away all she had to say was “Good Answer!”

In a flash Mythra was back in the theater just in time to see the actor playing as Rex crying over Vandham’s death. She could not take it anymore the play, her inner wall confirmed all her doubts that she had to leave Rex even if it meant she would no longer get to be happy with him.

“Rex, I got to go!”

“Mythra what’s wrong why are you crying?”

Mythra could not even answer his question she started to walk out of the theater and down the hall. Each step was getting harder and harder to take this was just like that day at the world tree the pain of having to let him go again it was too much!

Rex called out “Mythra wait!”

Mythra stopped in her tracks and turned around facing Rex. She still had her face down where he could not see her eyes.

“Mythra please talk to me!” Rex pleaded 

Mythra lifted her head she had tears running down her face. A sad smile on her face. She struggled with her next words.  
“R-Rex, I-I love you so much it hurts I can’t even bear to be separated from you anymore, but I don’t deserve someone as wonderful as you I'm sorry, so please don’t follow me!”

Just like that Mythra turned and ran until she was no longer in sight. Rex stood there in shock he did not understand what was happening. He was going to find out what was bothering her no matter what. He chased after her with one thing on his mind.

“Mythra I love you! and I’m going to help you no matter what, besides that’s what being an adult means right?”

He knew he could her get through this. No matter how hard it would be they would overcome this hurdle together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write especially for Mythra she really has been through a lot in her life. The pain she's in won't just fade away it'll take time to heal the wounds in her heart.


	4. Love Can Hurt, But It's Worth Living For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mythra opens up to Rex about her past, but comes to understand how much she means to Rex!

“I’m sorry” Mythra just kept running she had to get away, this night had started out so nice for her and Rex until she saw that play and was confronted by her inner wall everything had fallen apart, that wall of warmth and comfort had been replaced with a realm of darkness a darkness so cold that one’s own soul would be lost and sealed off from any source of light until it was ripped from its own body.

“Why did this happen again?” Mythra asked herself this question once before back at the world tree all those months ago. That one moment caused her the worst pain she had ever felt since her time in Torna. Those words.

“You’ll be fine without me now!”

Mythra knew why these words were so painful to her. They were the words that meant only one thing that day a burden. Sure, Rex had taken on so much for her and Pyra their power and fear and this allowed their true desire to become a reality to be with him and love him. Why he did so it was love just like all of her and Pyra’s actions were driven by their love for him, but that day she and Pyra we’re giving their lives to protect the man they loved.

It didn’t matter to her now all she knew was that she had to get away from this pain, but the more she ran the more her heart would pull at her almost like it was trying to get her to go back to Rex.

Mythra finally stopped running and thought to herself “I love him… I know that without a doubt, but is it right for me to love him when all I have ever done is cause him pain and misery?”

Mythra found a bench and sat down at that moment all she could do was cry. To her it was a way to relive the pain, but without Rex there to hold her she could not calm the wave of pain that was hurting her. All she managed to do was hurt herself even more.

“Mythra where are you?” Rex called out to her; he was starting to get worried that he would never find her. He knew deep down that both Mythra and Pyra were still suffering from what happened at the world tree, but to see Mythra beating herself up like this was very heartbreaking to him.

“You’ve been in a lot of pain haven’t you Mythra?” Rex knew he had to find her soon. As he walked on, he heard what sounded like someone crying.

“That must be her!” Rex exclaimed and rushed towards the sound of her voice walking around a corner until she came into view.

“There you are!” Rex exclaimed with happiness, but also with worry as he looked at Mythra. She seemed to not know he had called out to her. Still crying with her face in her hands. He had never seen her like this.

Rex spoke so softly “Mythra please look at me, I’m here for you”

At the sound of his voice Mythra slowly raised her head and looked at him. She looked lost almost like she was searching for something, but she said nothing to him at all. Her face was drenched with tears.

This pained Rex so much all he could do in this moment was hug her just to give her some comfort just so she would know that she was loved and that he was not going to leave her side not when she was so emotionally torn.

That gentle warmth was starting to return to Mythra’s soul a familiar feeling that started to draw her eyes back into focus and her heart started to flutter in her chest. She realized where she was in that moment.

“Rex why are you here? Why did you come looking for me?”

This question shocked Rex “Why?” wasn’t it obvious? He was here because he loved her. He loved her and Pyra so much that he would do anything for them, and this time was no different than before.

“Mythra I’m here because I love you, and I’m worried about you”

She couldn’t believe it even now Rex still loved her even in this emotional state he was still here telling her that he loved her. She looked into his eyes and saw that light in them. That warm gentle light that he gave her and Pyra. A light that meant one thing love.

“Rex I just…don’t deserve your love not after everything I’ve done to you and even now after surviving the world tree and finding my way back to you it just felt wrong”

Rex was confused “What do you mean Mythra?” It felt wrong why would she say that? Surely, she would be happy that she and Pyra survived. He remembered that moment so well all the emotions he felt that day happiness, sadness, and anger, but more than anything he was just happy that they could finally be together besides everyone was happy for them that day.

Mythra lost it. “I... no we left you Rex again! This time we weren’t even sure if we would come back to you. Sure, we kept you alive and gave you our core, but still it just felt like we were giving ourselves and you false hope. All we left you with was a burden!”

“Yes, it was a burden, but it was still something I had to accept no matter if you and Pyra returned or not” Rex had come to understand what Azurda meant by was he willing to take a burden for them. He had to live for them no matter what so that they had a home to come home to.

Rex exclaimed “Besides Mythra if you and Pyra didn’t come back I would have done everything in my power to get you back. To get you home so that we could move on and start living our lives together not just as driver and blade, but as boyfriend and girlfriend.

“Rex”

“Mythra there’s more to this isn’t it?”

Mythra knew he was right. Rex was once again able to see right through her. It really should not surprise her since he was never really one to force someone to open up to him. When she was ready to talk, he was always there.

Mythra spoke with sadness in her voice “Well... it’s about my past” She leaned her head on Rex’s shoulder as she spoke once more.

“I never felt like I belonged anywhere in that world”

“Well Mythra can you tell me about it?” Rex asked

Mythra quietly spoke “You already know about the fall of Torna, but I never told you about my time with Addam and the party”  
“I’m all ears Mythra” Rex smiled at her.

“Thank you, Rex” Mythra smiled sadly and started to speak

“Fear was the first thing I felt when I was born into this world, but I didn’t know that fear came from Addam himself”

Rex was shocked “So, he already feared you way before the fall of Torna?”

“Yes, he did, but that was because of what he saw Malos do with that power. So, he assumed that I wanted to do the same thing with that power”

“He thought you wanted to destroy didn’t he Mythra?”

Mythra answered sadly “Yes he did in his eyes I was a weapon, a tool, a means to an end, but he never treated me badly as a matter of fact he was like a father to me. Although I never felt like he spared any of that fatherly love with me and only showed it towards his wife and unborn child”

This was hard for Rex to hear he knew Mythra’s time in Torna was not the best, but to know this it made her actions and behavior throughout their journey make so much sense and why she would always hide her feelings for him.

Mythra continued “That’s not all I was only in this world for one year, but during that time it was just me and Addam. I never got the chance to interact with other drivers and blades, hell I didn’t have any control over my own life. My whole life was carved out by Addam”

“What do you mean Mythra?”

“Saving Torna, humanity, and stopping Malos was all Addam’s will never a combination of our own wills as one and it didn’t help that when I was put down a lot by everyone Addam would never stick up for me. He never wanted to be my driver”

“So, in other words you were lonely” Rex thought back to when he talked with Addam about how much Pyra and Mythra had suffered and now he knew that there was so much more pain hidden underneath their past.

Mythra stared ahead “Yeah I was, but I did have one person in my life I was close to. A young Gormottie boy named Milton. He was like a little brother to me and the one thing I was fighting to protect. When I lost him, I couldn’t take it anymore the pain was too much!”

“Mythra…”

“Although Rex there was one thing, I was given that day”

“What was it?” Rex asked.

Mythra smiled “Love”

“Love?”

Mythra laughed “Yes, love. Jin told me my real affinity was in the future my true bond. I didn’t know what he meant, but it all started when I had these visions, I felt something so pure when I saw them. I saw you Rex our bond before it would even happen, but this warmth in my soul was something I knew I didn’t deserve. I was falling in love”

Rex looked at her in shock “So, wait a minute Mythra you’re saying you and Pyra had been in love with me all this time, but you hadn’t realized it yet”

Mythra was blushing now “Yeah we were in love with you, but we just didn’t understand those feelings yet, but I don’t regret falling in love with you!”

Rex smiled “I don’t regret falling in love with you and Pyra either!”

“Still I don’t deserve you!”

Rex hugged her “Mythra, yes you do! You and Pyra have been through so much and you deserve to be happy, I know life has been hard for you both, but can’t you see you won you finally get to have the life and happiness you deserve after all these years!”

Mythra pulled away from Rex “I still hurt you!”

Rex held her face in his hands “You and Pyra never intended to hurt me, you just tried to do everything you could to protect me because you love me and trust me when you love someone it can hurt, but at the end of the day it is something worth living for!”

Mythra whispered “Rex I…”

“Mythra remember when I told you that I was going to Elysium for you and Pyra?”

“Yeah”

“Well when I reached Elysium I wasn’t there yet”

Mythra was surprised “Rex wasn’t Elysium your dream?” This was what he fought for and sacrificed so much for; how could he say he hadn’t archived his dream yet? After all these months and the 15 years he lived in this world he had finally made the impossible a reality.

“Yes, it was, but I had found a new dream” Rex took this moment to take Mythra’s hand into his own and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds, but he needed to get his point across. As he pulled back from the kiss Mythra could not help but go into full blush mode.

“Rex…”

“You and Pyra were my new dream, or my Elysium!” Rex’s eyes shined much brighter than usual as if you were just staring into the most beautiful field of gold. So much warmth that it would bring a smile to anyone’s face.

Mythra smiled “We’re your Elysium?” She was overwhelmed with so much emotion her eyes lit up and her heart started pounding faster and faster. Once again Rex pierced his way through her heart just like he did when he proclaimed his love for her and Pyra. This time it was no different.

“Yes, and the both of you will always be my Elysium!” Rex was honest with his words as he pulled Mythra into another kiss and hugged her.

“Besides Mythra, to be honest sometimes I wish it was me that stayed at the world tree just so you and Pyra could finally be free to live a life of your own” Rex had a sad smile he really just wanted Mythra to know how far he was willing to go for her and Pyra.

“I would die for you two! That’s how much I love You!”

Mythra cried tears of joy “I love you too, Rex!” She just hugged him and held him close to her heart. Even though they weren’t physically connected to one another anymore she could still hear his heart in her core due to his ether signature in the part of the core that was once attached to him.

As they released the hug Rex stood up and took Mythra’s hand “Come on let’s go home!”

“Sure! Sorry about all of this Rex” Mythra did not mean to let all of this get in the way of their date, but she would make it up to him eventually.

Rex smiled “Don’t worry about it Mythra! Look these wounds will take time to heal for you, Pyra, and me, but at least we have one another to get through it right?”

“Right!” Mythra smiled. Rex was right it was going to take time for this pain to go away no one ever comes out of a war without some type of mental or physical scars. How much time she didn’t know, but with Rex everything would work out eventually just like it always had.

“I’m sure Pyra can’t wait to hear about our date”

Mythra laughed “Yeah, by the way I told her that she gets the next date with you!”

“Well it’s only fair! So, let’s go!” Rex took Mythra’s hand and they walked towards the ship that was heading back to Fonsett. Tonight, was a good night filled with a stronger bond of love. As he smiled Mythra glanced over at him and thought to herself.

“You’re right Rex love is worth it, and I’m glad that I get to love someone as amazing as you and I love you so much! Like I said before you make my soul feel warm!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mythra is finally aware of how much Rex loves her, but don't forget the wounds are still there and will take time to heal. What She and Pyra went through at the world tree isn't just magically eased just because they survived. Love is what saved them. So now it's all about how will that love help them move forward in this world.


	5. Why You Are The Only One For Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex talks to Corrine about the trama he and Mythra and Pyra are working through, but in the mist of all this Corrine has a surprise for Rex and the girls!

A cool crisp breeze blew throughout Fonsett village. It was so peaceful with the moon shining so brightly. Rex was at peace with himself it was nice to be back home after his date with Mythra and now he and her were walking home.

Mythra had her arm wrapped around Rex’s. Tonight, was rough for her, but in the end, she was able to find her way again. Loving Rex was one of the greatest gifts she had ever received in her life.

She took this chance to lean her head on Rex’s shoulder. She was slowly drifting off to sleep until she spoke up.

“Rex thank you again for tonight!”

Rex smiled “No problem Mythra you deserve it!” 

Mythra couldn’t help but smile she still couldn’t believe that after all this time the man that started out as just her driver was now the man she had grown to love more than anything in this world. Still there was one thing she wanted to ask Rex but decided to hold off.

“Now’s not the time for that besides, we still have a lot get through” Mythra whispered to herself.

“You say something Mythra?” Rex looked at her with a little bit of worry on his face.

She gave him a quick kiss “No worries Rex just lost in thought that’s all” Mythra knew that Rex worried about her and Pyra so much, but that was one of the many reasons why she and her sister loved him.

As the two came up on their house, Rex noticed that Corrine’s lights were on.

“She must still be up” Rex whispered to himself. He needed to talk to her now this was something important that could not wait.

“Hey Mythra?”

Mythra turned around and smile at him “Yeah Rex?”

“I need to go talk with Corrine about something”

Mythra was a little concerned usually Rex would not be one to bother someone with something especially this late at night. “Is something wrong Rex?”

Rex laughed “Oh, nothings wrong I just want to talk with her that’s all”

Mythra smiled and walked up to him and kissed him “Okay well me and Pyra will be waiting don’t be too long you know we can’t sleep soundly without you next to us”

“I know Mythra and don’t worry I won’t be long” Rex smiled and hugged her

“I love you, Mythra”

As Mythra opened the door she turned and face him with that lovely smile he always loved to see on her face.

“I love you too, Rex!” She went inside and closed the door. She was greeted by Pyra who was already in her blue night gown handing her a glass of milk.

“Hey sis how was the date?”

Mythra decided to stay quiet about the emotional breakdown she had tonight she wanted her sister to know that she had a great time. Besides, she knew that Pyra would just worry about her and she did not want that.

Mythra smiled “It was great Pyra!”

“I’m so glad to hear that Mythra, by the way where’s Rex?”

“He said he had to go talk with Corrine about something although he didn’t say what it was, but I didn’t feel like it was right to ask” Mythra was a little worry, but that worry quickly faded away when Pyra hugged her.

“Mythra don’t worry everything is okay” Pyra was worried as well, but she knew Rex would not do something like this unless he had good intensions behind it.

Mythra hugged back “Thanks sis you’re right there’s nothing to worry about, hey do you want to wait up for Rex?”

“Sure!”

The walk to Corrine’s was quick for Rex since she only lived about 20 mins away from his home he built for his girlfriends. Even so he always wanted to be close by just in case she needed him to look after the other kids that he raised like an older brother. Plus, she was the closest thing he had to a mother.

Rex knocked on the door “Auntie Corrine I know it’s late, but I need to talk to you about something”

The door opened slowly. Corrine smiled at him she was in her house coat holding a cup of tea in her hand. There was a small plate of bun cake on her kitchen table.

“My dear Rex, how are you?”

“I’m fine I just got back from my date with Mythra” Rex smiled at her

Corrine smiled at him “Oh my dear I know all about it Pyra told me!”

Rex rubbed the back of his head “Oh, did she now?” That was just like Pyra to go and talk to Corrine about their love life, but who could blame her with Alrest now in an era of peace things like love could be welcomed unlike back then when Amalthus controlled everything.

“Seriously Aunt Corrine I hope I’m not bothering you!”

Corrine smiled at him “Not at all my boy remember my home is always open to you, Pyra, and Mythra” She was being completely honest here she would never turn him away. The boy that sacrificed his childhood and chance to have a normal life just so everyone in Fonsett could have a future how could she not be proud of him it was just like him to be so selfless.

Rex smiled “Thank you Auntie Corrine” He made his way to the kitchen table and sat down. Corrine offered him a cup of tea and then took her seat across from him so she could talk to him face to face.

“So, Rex what did you want to talk about?”

“Well it’s about Mythra”

“Is she okay?” Corrine asked with a hint of worry on her face

“Well I think she is, but deep down she’s still damaged mentally” Rex answered 

Corrine put down her cup of tea and looked at him seriously “Does this have to do with what happened at the world tree?” 

Rex was shocked “How did you know?” Sure, he knew the others were aware of the trauma that him and the girls were still going through, but given the fact that Corrine knew was a real shock to him.

“My dear boy over the years I’ve seen many young people like you suffer so much loss in their life and none of them deserved it. Morag told me what happened how hard it was for Mythra and Pyra to let you go how you were willing to die with them. I hated hearing that cause the three of you have suffered enough” 

“Auntie Corrine” Rex could not believe this. Corrine was always doing whatever she could to give him some sense of a childhood, but he threw it away so casually just so he could give back to her and the other children that he helped her raise. To still see that she was in a way still hurting from all the loss he suffered really got to him.

Tears started to stream down Corrine’s face “I’m sorry Rex I’m just wish this world would stop hurting you. You have always been willing to do everything in your power to make everyone happy without asking for anything. You really are selfless!”

Rex wiped her tears away with a napkin “Thank you Auntie Corrine”

“You’re welcome my dear!”

“To tell the truth I was so angry with myself. I keep thinking why did we have to be separated again!? All I could do was scream they were right there, and I could not do anything. Holding on to their core and knowing that they were not inside it. Not even knowing if they would survive it made me feel like I failed them, but this time for good!”

Corrine smiled “Rex you didn’t fail them at all you did the right thing by staying alive for them! Keeping you alive meant their connection to you had a chance of being restored none of you knew it was going to happen”

“but”

“Rex! Just because they survived does not wash away the pain you felt in that moment. You still had the inner strength to accept their choice. I know it was hard, but in the end you all made it back alive right?”

Rex was unable to speak for a moment just like what he told Mythra he knew he had to accept the choice. That was all that mattered was the choice.

“You’re right, but I know deep down for Mythra she’s still hurting from having to leave me again just like Pyra is. I just don’t really know what I can do right now”

“Rex, you are doing everything you can for Mythra and Pyra. You always have from the very moment you became their driver. You encourage them, you trust them, you have faith in them, and most importantly love them with all your heart. You gave them your all and I am so proud of you!”

Rex was shocked “Really?”

Corrine meant what she said time and time again Rex had shown his complete love and devotion to Mythra and Pyra no matter what and he never gave up. No matter how painful it was he would do right by them.

“Rex you are their gift of light. Their reason for living just being able to love you and being able to be by your side again, they are happy that is why you are the one for them. The only one that can truly love them!”

Rex could not help but pull Corrine into a hug “You’re right I’ve never gave up on them because I always believed in them. I kept fighting because I love them, and I want to be with Mythra and Pyra forever to wake up each day and fill their lives with love and happiness!”

Corrine smiled “See, that’s the Rex they fell in love with!”

“Thanks”

“Anytime Rex my door is always open”

“Well I should get home Mythra and Pyra are waiting”

“Hold on Rex I have something to give you!”

“What is it?”

Corrine walked into the kitchen and pulled two small boxes out of the cabinet. She walked over to Rex and opened the boxes. Inside were two rings.

Rex looked at Corrine in shock “Auntie are these wedding rings?”

Corrine smiled “Yes these are for Mythra and Pyra. I know that day is a long way off, but I know when that day comes, they are going to say yes. The time is not right I know the three of you have a lot to work out, but promise me one thing Rex”

“What?”

Corrine whispered “Only do this when you believe your heart is ready”

Rex smiled “I promise”

“Good now go on they’re waiting”

“Thank you Auntie I love you!”

Corrine smiled “I love you too!”

Rex decided to run home. He was not going to waste another second being away from the women he loved. He truly loved them, and he would never stop loving them. Rex opened the door to their home.

Mythra and Pyra smiled “welcome back Rexy!”

“Hey, you two decided to wait up for me, did you?”

Mythra spoke with a hint of tease “Of course, We can’t sleep knowing you’re not there with us!” Mythra had changed into her green night gown so she could sleep more soundly. Pyra still had her blue night gown.

“So, what did you and Corrine talk about?” Pyra asked 

“Sorry can’t tell you yet!” Rex smirked 

“Aw, why not!?” Mythra whined 

"Trust me it'll be worth the wait! Anyway, ready for bed you two?"

"Ready!"

While Mythra and Pyra were not looking he put the boxes in a secret drawer and locked it. He headed down the hall and entered his and the girl’s bedroom. Rex got into the bed first. Mythra got in on the left side and Pyra got in on the right side both clinging onto him.

Pyra and Mythra both spoke “I love you Rex!”

“I love you too!”

Pyra had drifted off to sleep and Rex was slowly falling asleep until Mythra whispered something to him.

“Rex thank you for tonight it was amazing. You’re amazing!”

“Anytime Mythra you’re worth it!”

Mythra pulled herself even closer to him in this moment all she wanted to feel was his warmth the light that warmed her soul. Just like that she was asleep with a lovely smile on her face. As Rex watch her and Pyra all he could do was smile.

His mind drifted to that special day the day he would marry them seeing them walk down the aisle smiling so warmly and a look in their eyes that was filled with nothing but pure honest love. As he drifted off to sleep all Rex could see was him and Pyra and Mythra standing in that grassy field once again holding hands, but this time married.

“Mythra, Pyra, I will always love you because you are my dream. My Elysium!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the future looks bright for the girls. I have a mini story in the works it'll take place two years after this story. Finally I will be starting on my major story focusing on Pyra and Mythra's wedding so look forward to that. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story. 
> 
> Everybody stay safe and happy holidays!


End file.
